Hirokatsu Goto (Aaron Staheli)
| image = | name = Hirokatsu Goto | kanji = | romanji = | race = Shinigami | birthday = July, 18 | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 150 lbs | hair = Black with some gray | unusual features = tattoos on upper body and legs | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Captain of the 1st Division, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 | team = 1st Division | partner = Aoi Galaxy | base of operations = 1st Division HQ, Sereitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Active | shikai = unrevealed | bankai = unrevealed | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | media appearances = Bleach Reborn Sim in Second Life | japanese voice = | english voice = Aaron Steele | spanish voice = }} "Predictable..." - Hirokatsu Goto Hirokatsu Goto is the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 in the Second Life Bleach Sim (Bleach Reborn). He is also the head of the Goto Family and President and Dean of the Shinigami Academy. His lieutenant is Aoi Midori. Appearance Hirokatsu is not the oldest Captain in the Gotei 13 (598 yrs old), though does look older than most and seems to be middle aged upon closer inspection of grey hairs seen at his temples. He is rather small and slight in stature though muscular for his frame, and wears his hair in a traditional like manner with the hair being tied up in the back. He wears black brimmed eyeglasses and a turned up curling beard on his chin and a mustache which he seems to be allowing to grow longer. His wears his sleeveless Cpts Haori open and its length is cut somewhat shorter than most Cpts. Under his robes it can be seen that he has many tattoos concerning the concept of "vanitas" (transient nature of earthly things and vanity) on his chest, arms and hands. He is never found without his umbrella and when in public he is mostly seen with it open and shading his face and eyes from those who would look on to him. When his eyes and face are seen, he tends to keep his eyes closed or only slightly open, his gaze alone has made Shinigami cower. Hirokatsu has expressed to many how there is rarely any decision that he has made which does not have pre-planned decided intent or ultimate meaning, including ones involving his clothing and appearance. Personality Hirokatsu is an embodiment of familial duty and brings that characteristic to his duties in the Gotei 13 as Cpt. Commander. He values trust and loyalty over most any other thing and while laws can be changed, they are to be followed until that time. He demands respect and honor or his subordinates and will not often let even the smallest moment of disrespect go unpunished. He is very intelligent and spent time on Earth before he entered the Shinigami Academy, though much of it outside of Japan. He did not join the Shinigami Academy until later in his life in the Soul Society per his familial duties, so was and is more aged than most of his peers in his Academy class (such as the 10th Cpt.(Kyo) and former 4th Cpt. (Jefafa). Through his familial, experience, and personal education Hirokatsu is a master tactician and leader and uses this in the non combat arena as much as the combat one, often working towards treaties and intelligence gathering operations. His desire for organization, truth and accuracy led him to being promoted from the 1st Div. to the Cpt of the 3rd Division where he reformed the division as an intelligence bureau combining archiving, intelligence gathering, and communication to help better keep the Gotei and Cpt. Commander informed. Being promoted to the Cpt. Commander seat he brings much of that same desire with him, and asks much paperwork from his subordinates. As head of the Goto family he also carries much responsibility and care for his own family and their well being, to the point where he still travels to the family residence each month to deal with family business.He is a wise and respected leader outside of his power and abilities and asks much of his subordinates morally and psychologically not to mention their combat skills. He will always choose the betterment of the Gotei (and in a sense his family as well) over his own personal goals. He carries an air of calculation an calmness with him, not speaking much unless it is needed, and when that is called for he tends to be longwinded and direct, as he calculates every word he says rather deliberately. He is not one to flaunt his power or use it for no reason, but is not against using it to get across his emotion (even pressing down shinigami with his spiritual pressure), however when he needs to use his power he tends to use it decisively and quickly. He also is not afraid to sacrifice his body or the bodies of others to achieve the goals necessary. In a way Hirokatsu considers the Gotei 13 as his most important and deadly power and ability, and honing it comes from much patience and communication. his eyes are often closed or only slightly open in any situation and is often found in his office, his eyes closed, looking out over the Seretei taking in the massive amount of spiritual pressure and power in the Seretei. He is reluctant to be off-duty but in rare moments he is shown to be kind and sweet, while also exhibiting an almost boyish nature around some women (crush on Soifon and Yoruichi). History of the Goto Family The Goto family is an old (from at least when Yamamoto was young in his new position as Cpt. Commander 1000's of years ago) and highly regarded and respected family in Soul Society whose family residence lies in the Ruokngai's 15th district, and have had an active member in the Gotei 13 since its inception. They are not a noble or lesser noble house, though are highly regarded and respected by the noble houses, perhaps coming from their close affiliation with the ex-Cpt Commander Yamamoto, who would often use them for council during his reign. They are a family of military leaders and historians, and it is also believed that they are the passed on souls from a great family of generals on Earth. It is said that their family first originated from 3 brothers all arriving in Soul Society at the same time, implying they all died at once, how they died is unknown but it is passed down that they were all generals who were killed in a great battle. A rather perplexing characteristic about the Goto family is that there are no women that are ever seen from this family, there has never been one woman to be seen in Soul Society from the Goto family. The reason for this is unknown, though what is known is that it is not because the Goto family desires it to be as such. As a new member of the Goto family, a main duty for them is to patrol each district of the Rukongai so that when new souls enter Soul Society new Goto family members are found as soon as possible (each member having an inherent feeling of whom is a member of the Goto family). To this day however, not one woman has been found to be a member of the Goto family after millennia of searching, which has turned the family into a patriarchy. The Goto family has many other unusual characteristics and dogma to which their members abide or are forced to live by. The Goto family has had a member in the Gotei 13 since its founding, however the family only allows one member to be active in it at any time, and of all the members only three have ever been in a division outside of the 1st (including Hirokatsu in the 3rd as Cpt, another in the 12th, and another in the 7th), though all started in the 1st out of the academy (perhaps an aged edict by Yamamoto which became rule). To those outside the family this reason is unknown though some believe this is out of respect for the Goto family's search for their family and female members, to those inside the family know it is because of the unique relationship the members of the Goto family have with their very unique zanapktuo (discussed later). Another unique characteristic about the Goto family is in regards to the order at to which members of the family are in to them being chosen for membership in the Gotei 13 and duties they must obey depending on their place in that line. The list for membership itself is as long as the members of the Goto family in Soul Society their initial placement in the line of succession being based on spiritual pressure potential by the family elders, however only until a member is next in line or 2nd in line do their duties change. Before becoming 2nd in line much of the family has normal duties, such as search for family, maintenance and security of the residence, as well as a very stringent family taught education which consists of reading, writing, public speaking, etiquette, law, family history, history of the Soul Society, military tactics, endurance, swordplay (wooden sword basics), hand to hand fighting (basics), spiritual pressure sensitivity, etc. there is not much freedom in the Goto family and fraternization with other families unless under order from family elders is not encouraged instead their time studying and training with their brothers and fathers is seen as their duty and time alone is only for rest to begin again. Once ascending to become 2nd in line for joining the Gotei 13, the member receives a unique gift given by Yamamoto to the Goto family millennia ago and has continued to be allowed until this day, this the gift of access to a special senkei gate to Earth and a hell butterfly to communicate with their family. These are only given to the 2nd in line and once they ascend to the 1st in line they pass the gift to the new 2nd in line. The reason the gift was given is unknown, but the access they are given is meant for the personal exploration of Earth (not in Gigai) to allow the family member a chance for personal enlightenment and freedom, and it is even thought that through this time finding a reason for their family's lack of mothers and sisters can be found out. Before attaining this spot they are in constant training, and once they ascend past this spot they are again tied to their duty as future Shinigami. Depending on the events in the lives of the 1st in line and current Gotei member this freedom can be short lived or quite long. Hirokatsu's time on Earth as 2nd in line was about 100 years. Once ascending to being 1st in line for becoming a Shinigami the Goto family member returns from their time on Earth, and begin training and studying even more intensely with the future curriculum in the Shingami Academy, (only a very few amount of Goto family members have needed more than 2 years in the Academy before placement in the 1st Div.,which is not seen as them being prodigies, but more that they are well prepared, and Hirokatsu only needing slightly more than one year.). At this time the member is also given knowledge (but not use) of the family's zanapktuo through training with the current member of the Gotei who is required (regardless of rank, even as Cpt Commander Hirokatsu does this) to visit and train the 1st in line at least once per month for 3 straight days. This is the only real duty of the current member of the Gotei, since it is seen by the family that their division al duties are for the betterment of the Soul Society in general as well as honoring the family name. The Goto family in general tends to keep to itself for the most part, focusing their time on their training and duty, but in its history they have helped when times were dire, providing security to help regain order in the Rukongai. They do not participate in the politics of the Rukongai districts very often, and have never had or looked for inter-family marriages, considering them frivolous as well as the elders even looking onto them as almost disrespectful to the women of the Goto family who have not met up with them in Soul Society as of yet, in a sense replacing them through marriage. There are many men in the family who have never spoken to a woman in Soul Society, and even some who have not seen any. While extremely rare, adoption into the Goto family has happened before, and it takes a unique individual to convince the elders of this honor. Synopsis Life and Death on Earth Hirokatsu Life in Rukongai before entering the Shinigami Academy Hirokatsu Life at the Shinigami Academy Hirokatsu Life in 1st Division (unseated) Hirokatsu Promotion to 3rd Seat in the 1st Division Hirokatsu Promotion to Captain of the 3rd Division Hirokatsu Promotion to Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 Hirokatsu The Vizard Treaty and other Ammendments to Shinigami Law Hirokatsu The Present Hirokatsu Powers & Abilities (Hirokatsu's powers and abilities are largely unrevealed, though many abilities must be assumed) Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a member of the Goto family each member as a part of their training is trained extensively with swordsmanship once entering Soul Society. This along with his training in the Shinigami Academy prove a solid basis for his swordsmanship skill to be assumed. As Cpt. in the 3rd div, his sealed zanpaktuo was used easily to deflect an Espada's attacks while still in its Umbrella sheath. As Cpt. Commander his swordsmanship was also seen briefly against an Espada to which he again blocked their repeated attacks with his open sealed zanpaktuo in Umbrella form without as much as taking a battle stance. Also, in the only time his blade has been seen, he is shown striking down from behind the possessed 8th Lt in one strike in hopes of freeing her from the possession. : : This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 11-15 Flash Steps Master: He is also seen to be experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Shunsui and Jūshirō in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. He is able to easily overtake both captains and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by the other two captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 18-19 Master Strategist & Tactician: (Earth espada encounter) With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Yamamoto is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly . He has great tactical acumen , as shown from his preparations for the battle in Karakura Town. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he could tell Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was hiding knowledge on the Bounts. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as general he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle for over a number of centuries, be it to relatively small or large number of threats. Also, he gives commands to his subordinates that may seem harsh or excessive, but often yield fruitful results, because of the rebellious acts that ensue, which he most likely had already calculated. Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of the oldest members of Soul Society, Yamamoto's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. Yamamoto possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami of Kyōraku and Ukitake's calibre sweat in fear and paralyse Lieutenant Nanao Ise with a simple look. This later caused her to faint, and she had to be taken a safe distance away, by Shunsui, from the Captain General simply to regain her ability to breathe.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 4-6 Immense Strength: In addition to his surprising physique for his age, Yamamoto has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of the monster Allon without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his cane. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Allon's strikes and overpowered it despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds.Bleach anime, Episode 226 Immense Endurance: Despite his old age, Yamamoto is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Immense Durability: During his fight with two of the most powerful captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being fazed. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage.Bleach anime; Episode 189 Kidō Master: Yamamoto's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. Bleach anime; episode 247 Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: As a master combatant, Yamamoto has had over a millennium's worth of experience. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he also has skill in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Allon. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined from his advanced age, he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Ryūjin Jakka (spirit). : His Zanpakutō is the oldest, most powerful fire type and has greater attack power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 156 page 8 In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can instantly remove that disguise, by peeling off the wood, to reveal its true form of a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Its power is so great that even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it even in its sealed form. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 23-24 The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. :Shikai Special Ability: When released, Ryūjin Jakka's blade is engulfed into fire.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 9 The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 8 Only powerful fighters such as Kyōraku and Ukitake can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka's power is enough to fight against the Shikai of two other captains simultaneously, both of whom had the reputation of being the strongest Captains in Soul Society while together.Bleach manga; Chapter 156 Unlike other Zanpakutō shown so far, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent, as seen when Yamamoto imprisons Aizen, Gin, and Kaname.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 12-14 The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled with great precision by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, 2-7 :* : This ability creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning three Captain-level Shinigami (Aizen, Gin and Kaname) for a significant amount of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 12-14 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Relationships Amaya Hirokatsu Iria Hirokatsu Akito Hirokatsu Soifon Hirokatsu Aoi Hirokatsu Kyo Hirokatsu Amabokcarab Hirokatsu Ichiru (missing) Hirokatsu Jefferson (missing) Hirokatsu Gonnosuke (deceased) Hirokatsu Jefafa (coma) Hirokatsu Yoruichi Shihoin (exile) Hirokatsu Trivia *Hirokatsu is an admirer of the Tea Ceremony and the monthly services Yamamoto once gave, but Hirokatsu has little to no skill in conducting it himself, something he hides. *The Goto family has unique history with the ex-Cpt.Commander Yamamoto and during his time in power would regularly be summoned to the Seretei for deliberation and consulatation. The Goto family and Hirokatsu still honor him to this day. *Though Hirokatsu tries to hide it, he has had a crush on Soifon since he was in the Shinigami Academy, even giving her gifts from time to time such as a ring he found when on Earth that resembled her Shikai form of Suzumebachi. Coincidentally, he also he has shown a crush for Yoruichi as well when in the 3rd division even going so far as to having fresh milk always available and stored in a private refrigerator for her to have if needed. *Hirokatsu started the trend for all 3rd division members to wear glasses regardless of their eyesight needs as a means of signifying the division and its duties, in fact he himself has perfect vision. *Hirokatsu will never be found eating or drinking anything that did not come from his family's residence, including the tea he drinks in his barracks which be prepares from a small tea bag he keeps on his person which is replenished by members of his family weekly. *Hirokatsu is the head of the Amateur Shinigami Photography Association, a position he has little time for since his promotion to Cpt Commander. *Hirokatsu is not very up on his fashion sense in the real world, when last he visited to observe and obtain clothing, it was the early 20th century. *On a visit to the real world Hirokatsu became fascinated with the sport of baseball, though he has never attempted to play nor knows the rules. *Hirokatsu has never had much interaction with women growing up in an all male family, and is rather awkward around them unless in a professional or familial atmosphere, though his personal relationship with the 8th Cpt (Amaya Jorubei) seems to show he is growing somewhat in that regard. *As Cpt of the 3rd division his Lt. Iria, and 3rd seat and future Lt. Gonnosuke both went on to be Cpts after his tutelage. *Only one person in the Gotei has seen the Cpt Commander's Bankai or Shikai, that being his once Lt. and now Cpt of the 3rd Dtiv. Iria Starr. *Hirokatsu has only drawn his sword (sealed) once in the presence of any current Shinigami. *Hirokatsu is fond of calligraphy and is quite adept at it. *Served and studied under 4 previous Cpt Commanders while in the 1st Div. (Jefferson, Mikey, Shinol, Ichiru) Quotes *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake): "My quarry never escapes. Come, you rascals. But you won't get off without a thrashing this time..." *(To Nanao Ise): "Listen well! Begone from here! I don't have time nor the patience to teach a mere infant like you how to breathe." *(To Izuru Kira): "Good grief. You kids are pathetic... making me fight." *(To Allon): "A monster filled only with the instinct to kill. How pitiful." References Navigation de:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai es:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai